A bitter yesterday, but a sweet tomorrow
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: Summary: This day is special for Rik, but doesn't talk about and the dan gets really curious. But what they found out leave them shocked. If you don't konw him then please go read that story first.
1. Chapter 1 the setup

**A bitter yesterday, but a sweet tomorrow **

**AU Kagerou project**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Rik woke up just before his alarm went and thought 'I hope today is going to be a fun one'.

His alarm went off and he quickly turned it of, but then he saw the date; it was 21 may. His positive look turned into a sad gloom. He sighed and said 'guess not?' knowing this was the day of the year he hated the most.

He walked out of his room to wake up Hibiya. Since the whole dan was here because they had a sleepover the other day, they really would need 3 people who would make breakfast for 12. And even tough there we're so many people in the base; the base itself had enough rooms for everyone. Also even tough yesterday was that sleepover, most of the time everyone was here anyway. You could easily say that the dan practically lives here.

"Oi you're awake'' he said while opening the door of Hibiya's room. "Yeah, yeah hold your horses" Hibiya yawned while getting out of bed. "Is Kido already up?" he asked. "Probably" Rik said, "Since she would always make breakfast before we were around would it surprise me more if she wasn't. "That's true" Hibiya said.

The met up with Kido in the kitchen and they started making breakfast. They made all sorts of things like; pancakes, eggs, bacon, croissants etc.

"I won't be available for today" Rik said while taking the croissants out of the oven. Both Kido and Hibiya stopped with what they're doing and looked at him with a confused look. "I mean I don't have time today to hang around with the dan" Rik explained. "Ah" they both said in unison. "But why" Kido asked. "Well lets just say I'm busier than usually on this day" Rik said mysteriously. "Well I'll go wake up the others" he said quickly before Kido or Hibiya could ask anything else, leaving them with the feeling he was not telling them something.

"Hey where are you going?" Kano asked while leaning over with his chair. Rik was already dressed, he had a hoodie on and had a black side bag wich looked quite stuffed. "Places to go and people to meet" Rik said while walking to the front door, "ask Kido or Hibiya if you want to know" he said before closing the door. As soon as they heard the door closed everybody looked immediately at them wanting to know the answer. "Well he said was very busy today" Kido said. "Did he mention exactly what he was going to do today?" Seto asked. "No he didn't" Hibiya said. "And I don't remember him saying anything about something like this" Shintaro said with his eyes glowing red. "Wait I thought you only could remember things you saw" Takane said. "That's true, but ever since the incident I started learning how to read lips" he said. "Then read what I'm saying" Kano said before moving his lips with out making any sound. "You" Shintaro started, "know that Mary has a secret BL collection that she hides under her bed". "Spot on" Kano said with a surprised look, but that look soon turned into a face with fear as he saw Mary with a dark aura. "Yup he's a goner" everyone except Kano and Mary thought.

"Anyway what shall we do to find out what Rik is up to" Momo said ignoring a beat up Kano statue in the living room. "Should we really infiltrate someone's personal business" Haruka asked. "Yeah if we do that than were just as gross as Hibiya" Hiyori said. "Do you really have to say that" Hibiya asked sad after hearing that comment. "But it's the truth isn't it?" Hiyori said. "Then let's vote" Ayano said trying to help Hibiya to cheer up. "Those who say we should find out what's Rik up though raise their hand now" she said while raising her hand. Everyone raised their hand. "Weren't you two against doing this" Seto said while looking at Hiyori and Haruka. "If Momo is doing it then so I'm I" Hiyori said. "It kind of sounds like fun so yeah Haruka said". "Then we'll split up in 2 teams" Kido began. "Kano, Ene, Shintaro, Hibya, onee-san and me will follow him, while Seto, Mary, Momo, Haruka and Hiyori look for clues in his room. "Roger" Momo said. "This is going to be a long day" Shintaro thought.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that( if someone is reading this, I hope). Please give me reviews and I not sure how fast I can write a new chapter cause school is killing me.**


	2. Chapter 2 his room

**A lot better than chapter one**

* * *

"Everyone ready" Seto asked while holding the doorknob. "Yes" everybody answered. "Then let's go". Seto pushed the doorknob down and pushed. Nothing happened so Seto pulled. Seto pulled and pushed the door but there was no movement; in others words it was locked.

"Rik probably knew that we would try something like this so I guess he took some safety measures" Hiyori said with a tint of frustration. "Well he always was the one who thinks 7 steps a head or had 4 back-up plans" Seto said. So now what do we do now?' Mary asked. "I know" Momo suddenly said, "does anyone has a paperclip or a hairpin" she asked. "I do" Haruka said. "Will this do?" he asked while handing over a paperclip that has been bend into a pin. "I also have two others if you want hem". "Do you have one that's strong but still thin" she asked. "Yeah I do" Haruka said.

A few minutes later

Click was the sound the lock made after the operation of Momo and Haruka. "We did it" the idol said while doing a high-five with the human black hole. "We sure did" he cheerfully said. Then the two notice that everybody else was looking at them like Shintaro turning from a NEET to a normal person in 10 seconds flat. "What's wrong minna?" They both asked at the same time. Wh-Where did you guys learn that" The deer loving boy said trying the move on from the shock.

"I just got from the stage after I had my concert and was going to my dressing room to rest. I was about to open my door when I found out that it was locked. I became very pissed but then luckily this guy who worked backstage came by and he opened the door for me with just a paperclip.

I was so impressed that I asked him where he learnt to do that. He told me he was an old criminal but had straighten is life. I asked him if he could teach me how to do it, he agreed and since then I've been taking lessons from him" the idol said with a smile.

"Sometimes when I was hospitalized I would wake up in the middle of night because I was hungry, then I would always sneak to the kitchen to get something. But after being caught several times they would always lock the door.

I was beaten back then until the day I had to share my room with an old man who was actually a retired locks maker. He would wake up around the same I would also because he was hungry. He taught me how to open the lock of the door, in return that I would take some food back with me for him. You can pretty much guess what happened after that" Haruka said with his usual bright smile.

After hearing their story's Seto looked with a disturbed look at Marry and Hiyori. But that only made him feel worse because both the eyes of the girls were sparkling and their bodies couldn't hide the fact that they were impressed.

"How cool" Mary Said, "Teach me how to do that Momo" Hiyori asked. "No that's not cool and no way I'm going to let any one of you get teach by them" Seto said with a smile while having a dark aura. "And you two better not teach any else" he continued "got it". "Yes, we understand" Both of them said trembling in fear. "Anyway let's go inside" Mary said trying to light up the mood.

* * *

The room had on the right side a bookshelf that filled the wall for the half and a closet for the other half. On the left side in the corner stud a bed with a window above it. A painting holder stood at end of the bed. And a few paintings were leaning against the wall. And just below the window and next to the bed stood a desk.

"So what are we exactly looking for" Haruka asked. "Something that's connected with today" Momo answered. "Let's each take a part of the room to search for a clue" Seto said.

Haruka took the part of the painting holder, Marry the bookshelf, Momo the closet, Hiyori the bed and Seto the desk.

Haruka looked around and was soon impressed. "Wow he really has a lot of good stuff to work with" he thought. "Lot's of different kind of paint, paintbrushes and pencils. He then looked at the painting that the painting holder was holding. On the painting stood boy with his back exposed, in front of him were all these different kind of doors. "Wow, this is a perfect example about making choices in life. But the boy seems a little lonely and looks a little like Rik".

Then Haruka noticed a set of paint that stood under the painting holder "Aaaah" he screamed. Nani, Nani Hiyori asked with high expectations. "Are you okay" the deer lover asked. "He got this super rare limited paint set without telling me". Everybody almost fell with sweat drop.

"Haruka-san could you please take this a little more serious" Mary asked. "Sorry, I'm just shocked he didn't tell me. I thought we were friends" he said with a lot of depression.

"Poor Haruka-san" the idol thought. "Well then" she thought as she looked at the closet, "what kind of weird stuff will he have in his closet, I just hope he doesn't have stuff like oni-chan". She gulped, took a big breath and opened the door.

Inside the closet were some cloths hanging and on the floor was something that looked like a small refrigerator. "I wonder what's inside" she looked at it for a few seconds and then opened it. Inside there was some fruit and small bottles filled with a red liquid. "What's this" she took one of the bottles and try opening it. "Is this some kind of drink or is it paint". She managed to open the bottle and smelled it. "It's familiar, but I can't say what it is". Then she dipped her finger in it and thought "One taste wouldn't hurt" and she tasted it. As soon as her finger touched her tongue she put it out of her mount and was panicking in her head; it was blood.

"W-w-w-wh-what the hell. Why does he have blood here in this fridge? Is he vampire, a leech that suddenly became human or does keep the samples of the blood from monsters he secretly kill's". She then use's her free hand to cover her mouth. "Does that mean that I will turn in one of those monsters? Aaaah my life is back to being ruined.

"Momo-chan?" a sweet but worried voice said. Momo stopped thinking and looked who was talking to her. "Are you okay" Mary asked with a worried look. "I'm fine, why would anything be wrong" she said while putting back in the bottle and closing the fridge with a forced smile. "Well just now you looked very worried about something" Mary said. "There's no way I can't tell her" the idol thought. "Don't worry about me Mary; you should just focus on your part of the room". "Well okay" The medusa girl said and turned her focus back to the bookshelf.

"Were do I even start" Mary thought. "This bookshelf is quite big, and the back of the books have all different kind of letters I don't understand."

Mary then noticed a dark blue book that stuck out a little. "What's this" was her thought while pulling out the book. The title of the book was called 'The journey of this life' but the cover was just blank. "Interesting title, let's take a look inside" She opened the book a few pages before the middle and it was full of pictures of Rik the dan. "When did he even have the time to take some of these pictures"? After a few pages the pictures stopped so marry went backwards. She saw pages of only Rik with different places around the world and only around the tenth page after the start pictures what seemed to be his family.

"Come to think of it, he never told us about his life before he joined the dan". She closed the book and held it under her arm and continued to look around the bookshelf. She then noticed a book with the title 'All the ships of the dan, nice and awkward pictures'. Her inner fujoshi-switch turned on. "Does he even have my OTP's? Well only one way to find out.

"I wonder why Mary is drooling over that book" Hiyori asked herself. "Maybe it's better if I don't ask her about it". She stood next to the bed and wondered what to do. "But how do you search for something when your not even sure what your looking for. Wait under the bed, that's were everyone hides stuff". She looked under the bed and saw a box. She grabbed it and thought "I hope it isn't something gross like Hibiya". She carefully opened it and saw it was full of rings, necklaces and bracelets. "Kawaii" and she tried putting some of them on while she was sitting on the bed. "Did he made all of this himself? In that case I'll ask him if could make matching pair for me and Momo".

"Uhm Hiyori" a gentle voice said. She looked up and saw Seto. "Ah, gomen Seto-san. I'll put everything back and continue searching". "Haha its okay" the boy said and then turned his attention back to desk. Hiyori putted everything back and looked at the window. There were a few plants there and 2 pictures: One with Rik and the dan and one with a man and a woman that looked like him. "His parents?" on the picture were also a boy and girl who were older than him and a boy and a girl who were younger than him.

"Those are probably his brother and sisters. Come to think of it his family never even contacted him. All our parents at least contacted us once a month but his family never. I wonder if something happen between him and his family?"

"We'll one problem solved, now this one". Seto was in front of the desk. The desk had a computer on it and had three drawers on each side. Seto sat down on the desk chair and opened the first drawer on the right side. It was full of stuff you see on a work desk. "Handy", he then opened the second drawer and was full of paper that looked orders. He picked one up and read; 3 bracelets and necklaces to Texas, 2 glass figurines to Italy, 5 scarf's to a local clothing store'. "He does a lot of business, perhaps even more than me".

The third drawer had a sewing machine in it and the first drawer to the left side had all the threat and yarn he would need to make something. In the second drawer were designs for cloths "quite stylish". Seto opened the last one and immediately closed it. It was full of knifes.

"Why would he have a knife collection" a freaked out Seto thought. "Or are these for killing". He gulped "I sure hope not. No wait; Rik is not that kind of person. Right?

Anyway let's look on his computer". He started the computer, but was soon blocked with a password. "It would be a waste of time to even try". He then noticed a calendar. Today was marked with a candle and a cross. "Just what does that mean?"

* * *

Living room

"We fond a lot" Seto started "but nothing that is very useful as a clue. Except for this calendar and its markings". "So now what do we do" Hiyori. "Well I guess we should send a message to Kido about the calendar for now" Haruka said, "Right Momo-chan?" "Eh? Oh yeah" Momo said a bit scared. "You okay Momo? Hiyori asked. "Yeah. Why would be anything wrong"? Everyone (except Momo); she defiantly hiding something.

"Well you guys should try figuring the meaning for the candle and the cross. I've got to go to my part-time job" Seto said. "Okay see you later" Mary said. As soon as sound of the front door was over the four in unison said; "I don't have any idea what it means.

* * *

**What does it mean indeed? Well next chapter we see what Kido group was doing. (Hope you guys enjoyed and please give me reviews).**


End file.
